Spending the Day With You
by TricksterAries
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. Shounenai fluff. Cell 7 goes to a fair and things lead to something more than just a fun ride on the ferris wheel. This isn't supposed to be serious, it is fluff :P


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, for if I did, I would take full advantage of them. Hehehehe...I also don't own Make Out Paradise, and I wouldn't want to even if I could. Shounen-ai.

Spending the Day With You 

After saving a highly important person, cell 7 reported back to Konohagakure.

Naruto was sitting in the ramen shop along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Man this is GREAT!" Naruto said excitedly, "I can't wait to tell Iruka-sensei what _ I _ did!"

"It wasn't just _ you _ , Naruto-chan," Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

Kakashi laughed and Sasuke just went 'hn'.

After Naruto finished his ramen, cell 7 walked towards the Hokages place of wait.

Naruto stopped at a poster and blurted out,

"CAN WE GO!" Naruto frantically pointed at the poster and then he said, making his happiness die down a little, "I have never seen a carnival before! Last time Iruka-sensei was out and I needed somebody to go with, but nobody wanted to go with me..."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and said, "Sure, we can report to Lord Hokage later."

Naruto jumped for joy, the fact that today, he was going to have friends come along with him.

At the carnival there was a ferris wheel and Sakura leapt on, followed by Kakashi.  
Naruto jumped on the next cart, followed by Sasuke.

"Never mind, I don't want to be here!" Naruto said aloud folding his arms, leaving a smirking Sasuke.

"Sensei...I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said a little embarrassed.

Throughout the ride everyone was frowning, except for Kakashi who sat grinning away.

After four hours of fun, Naruto was holding an ice cream walking towards a hill with a large tree on top. Leaves crunched underneath him, the tree becoming closer. Once Naruto reached the tree, he jumped in it to look at the setting sun.  
As he finished his ice cream, a figure appeared at his side.

"WHOA! Where did you come from Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked surprised. All of the sudden, his head felt strange, his body tingled. He realized he was losing his balance, as he became closer to the ground. Focusing enough chakra he landed softly on the ground.

Sasuke jumped down with him and landed over him.

"I just finished my ice cream, and wanted to see you...Uzumaki, Naruto." Sasuke said in a misty voice.

Naruto blushed and turned his head, while just at that moment, Sasuke took Naruto's wrists and held him down.

"Sasuke-kun...what are you...doing?" Naruto asked trying to make him stop.

"Just having my way with you. I have always, liked you, Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasuke's words slithered into Naruto's ears making him blush a deep crimson.

Uzumaki looked into the Uchiha's eyes, seeing a hint of lust and wanting.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto kissed back, even though unknowing on how to do this, with a fiery passion.

Sasuke's lips went over the other boys, and traced the blonde boys' mouth with his tongue.

His access was granted and he became caught up in a frenzy of tongue fighting. After running out of breath, both boys parted their lips and drew back.

The sun was almost all the way down, and Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke, while a blush painted its way across both faces.

  
The Next Morning 

"Kakashi-sensei! I think I see them over there by that big tree sleeping!"

Sakura called to her perverted teacher.

All night, Sakura and Kakashi were searching for their missing members of cell 7, although their search was called off till morning, Kakashi said that there were 'more important matters', which had been that the sensei's 'Make Out Paradise' book went missing. Even though Kakashi could have easily found them with his dogs, he decided not to waste chakra on them, since there wasn't an ominous feel in the air, and instead, look for his book.

Kakashi swiftly arrived at Sakura's side and said,

"Slowly approach them Sakura-chan. Drugged ice cream has been known to cause bad side effects..."

"Like what?" Sakura asked concerned. Kakashi only sighed underneath his mask.

As they reached the tree Sakura gasped.

There lay resting, a smiling Sasuke holding hands with a smiling Naruto with a wreath of flowers around either boys head.

"Uhh..." was all Sakura managed to get out without being consumed with giggles and jealousy.

Not only were they holding hands with flower headbands, but the light blonde had his jacket off and his blue undershirt exposed, while the ebony haired boy had his entire shirt off, revealing his chest to the world.

"Sakura-chan, I am sorry to say it, but _ that _ would be the effects of drugged ice cream," Kakashi sighed, "Slowly move away and go home... be careful not to wake them."

Sakura nodded and both Kakashi and Sakura walked away with a lot of caution, leaving both boys holding hands smiling; still a little shocked at what was underneath the big tree.

Fin.

Ha-ha, that was my first Naruto one-shot. Technically my second, but I got it out first. Anyway, please R&R. Although, this isn't my best works, I put a good amount of effort in it, trying not to get preoccupied and all. I hope this turned out alright! My first upload, so I hope I did things right. Anyway, thanks for reading, Take care


End file.
